Hello! We're DBSK Youtuber!
by nervanthe
Summary: Lima sekawan dengan latar belakang berbeda, bersatu padu dan menjadi tenar melalui media sosial ; YouTube. Hallo, mari sambut channel favorit kita bersama, DongBangShinKi! Kembali lagi bersama AllAboutKJJ, JungYunhoYTC, MrParkYoochun, KJLoveCats123, dan MinFoodStory, jangan lupa like, comment, share video mereka, dan subscribe yaa! See you on next upload!
1. Subscriber 0 : Intro

Lima sekawan dengan latar belakang berbeda, bersatu padu dan menjadi tenar melalui media sosial ; _**YouTube**_.

 _Hallo_ , mari sambut _channel_ favorit kita bersama, **DongBangShinKi!**

Kembali lagi bersama _**AllAboutKJJ**_ , _**JungYunhoYTC**_ , _**MrParkYoochun**_ , _**KJLoveCats123**_ , dan _**MinFoodStory**_ , jangan lupa _like_ , _comment_ , _share_ video mereka, dan _subscribe_ yaa!

 _See you on next upload!_

.

.

 **Hello! We're DBSK Youtuber!**

Length : multi chapter

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, MinFood

.

.

 **INTRODUCTION**

.

.

 **Youtube Channel : DongBangShinKi**

Subscriber : 3,2 M

Channel content : Song cover, mini parodi, mini _sketch_ , freetalk

Video update : 1-2/week

Member : 5 orang (Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin)

.

.

 **Kim Jaejoong**

Main channel : DongBangShinKi

Personal channel : AllAboutKJJ

Channel content : daily vlog, tutorial make up & rambut, tutorial memasak

Video update : 3-5/week

Subscriber : 845k

TVXQ bias : Uknow

IRL job : Model, penyanyi, penulis, _youtuber_ , _beauty blogger_ , pemilik kafe kecil 'Kavemall' dengan Yunho, pemilik izakaya kecil 'JJ&YC story' dengan Yoochun

.

 **Jung Yunho**

Main channel : DongBangShinKi

Personal channel : JungYunhoYTC

Channel content : travel & dance vlog, tutorial menari, video turnamen basket/hapkido

Video update : 1 /week

Subscriber : 300k

TVXQ bias : Hero

IRL job : Model, penari, pelatih basket/hapkido, pemilik kafe kecil 'Kavemall' dengan Jaejoong

.

 **Park Yoochun**

Main channel : DongBangShinKi

Personal channel : MrParkYoochun

Channel content : tutorial bermusik (piano, gitar), travel vlog, fashion vlog

Video update : 2-3/week

Subscriber : 716k

TVXQ bias : Xia

IRL job : model, penulis, pemusik, pemilik izakaya kecil 'JJ&YC story' dengan Jaejoong

.

 **Kim Junsu**

Main channel : DongBangShinKi (1M subscriber)

Personal channel : KJLoveCat123

Channel content : cat, kitties, kitten, pus pus, kucing, all about _meong_ , animal vlog, musical vlog

Video update : 2-3/week

Subscriber : 421k

TVXQ bias : Micky

IRL job : owner pet shop 'Xiahtic Land', penulis, penari, penyanyi, pemain teater

.

 **Shim Changmin**

Main channel : DongBangShinKi (1M subscriber)

Personal channel : MinFoodStory

Channel content : 1001 food, all about food, _makan bang_

Video update : 3/week

Subscriber : 650k

TVXQ bias : Max

IRL job : satu-satunya yang masih kuliah, model, penulis, kritikus makanan

.

.

.


	2. Subscriber 1 : 3M Special Video

**Subscribe 1 ; Welcome to Our Channel! (3M subscriber special)**

.

"Haaaii semuanya, _welcome back to our channel!_ "

Video berdurasi lima belas menit dan empat puluh lima detik itu dimulai dengan satu tepukan tangan tunggal yang kencang. Berlanjut dengan fokus kamera yang menyorot lima pemuda dengan berbeda fitur.

"Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam bagi kalian semua di balik layar ini~!"

Pemilik suara merdu yang menyambut di layar monitor tersenyum lebar, duduk di tengah ke empat pemuda lain.

Ia adalah Kim Jaejoong, _lead vocal_ bersuara emas yang bertugas menjaga harmoni suara dari sebuah tim _cover group_ 'DongBangShinKi', atau biasa disingkat DBSK. Di pojok sebelah kirinya duduk dengan tidak manis dan sedikit berantakan, adalah Kim Junsu, _lead vocal_ lain yang punya suara khas yang kuat. Pemuda di sebelah Junsu bernama Park Yoochun, _rapper_ dengan suara _husky_ seksi yang siap menggoda pendengarnya. Di sebelah kanan persis Jaejoong, ada si bocah bersuara tinggi, bocah termuda yang gemar makan dan menggoda para _hyung_ -nya, Shim Changmin. Sementara pemuda terakhir berparas _manly_ yang sedang berusaha duduk berwibawa di sebelahnya adalah Jung Yunho, _main rapper_ dan _leader_ DBSK.

Kelima-nya kompak mengenakan setelan cukup rapih, semi-formal, bernuansa gelap dan _stylish_. _Setting free talk_ mereka kali ini bertempat di sebuah studio rekaman, milik rekan sehobi mereka, Kim Heechul.

"Kembali lagi dengan kami, 1, 2, 3—"

"DONGBANGSHINKI!"

Dipandu Jaejoong, ke empat temannya serempak bertepuk tangan.

"Hmm untuk video kali ini, kita semua mau bikin _freetalk special_ , menyambut _channel_ DBSK akhirnya tembus tiga juta _subscriber_ yeeaaaaaay!"

Junsu berteriak kencang dengan suara ala lumba-lumba-nya, Yoochun menepuk tangan dengan kalem, Jaejoong tertawa 'a ha ha ha' khasnya, Changmin menepuk tangan kalem dengan wajah tak semangat seperti biasa, dan Yunho berusaha mengimbangi yang lain dengan menepuk tangan bervolume 'medium'.

"Umm, pertama bagusnya kita bikin _update_ video paling awal kita, yang perkenalan diri itu.. Uh, kita sepertinya butuh video yang baru, kemarin aku sama Yunho lihat video pertama dan itu super _awkward_ , so kita berlima mau memperkenalkan diri ulang nih~ ok kan geng?"

Si surai _cognac_ yang sedari tadi duduk dengan heboh di tengah, memutuskan untuk membuka perkenalan diri kelompoknya. Empat kepala lain mengangguk, mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk memulai, seperti biasa.

"Haaiii namaku Kim Jaejoong, biasa dipanggil Jae, Jeje, Je, J, uh apalagi ya..."

"Boojae—" Yunho menimpali.

" _Nggak_ yang itu Yun—"

"Si cantik—" Junsu menahan tawa.

" _Duh_ Junsu—"

"Eomma—" Changmin menyeringai.

"Min—"

"Jaejoongie," Yoochun menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

" _Nice one Yoochun thank you_! Ok lanjut, disini aku _in charge_ untuk _cover_ bagian Hero dari TVXQ, jadi bagian harmonisasi suara ada di aku~! Biasku di TVXQ itu _leader_ -nya, yang termaha ganteng, karismatik, ganteng, _manly_ , maskulin, ganteng, suaranya seksi, badannya bagus, ganteng, menarinya bagus _banget_ , gan—"

"Iya Je kita semua _tau_ Uknow ganteng, _udah_ lima kali loh disebut gantengnya, _nggak_ ada kata lain, hm?"

Junsu mengesah malas, menyambar perkataan Jaejoong sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan abjad selanjutnya dari istilah 'ganteng'.

"Ya tapi kan memang Uknow itu termaha ganteng—"

"Iya Je iya, Uknow termaha ganteng, iya, paham, ok _skip_ Jae ya—"

"Heiii bebek aku belum kelar!"

"Makanya stop _bragging_ soal Uknow, ok? Kamu _nggak_ lihat itu di sebelahmu Yunho _udah_ pasang muka cemberut? _It's so fuggin ugly,_ "

Yoochun kembali memutuskan untuk menjadi penengah, menghalangi kekasih bertubuh semoknya—Junsu, sekedar mengingatkan bagi yang belum tahu—untuk membalas ejekan Jaejoong. _Lead vocal_ itu mencibirkan bibirnya, lantas menatap wajah Yunho lekat-lekat. _Yes_ , saat ini wajah tampan itu tengah cemberut, menggembungkan pipi selayaknya anak kecil, seperti kata Yoochun dan aksen Inggrisnya ' _it's fuggin ugly'_.

"Uhm pokoknya begitu, Yun jangan cemberut nanti gantengnya hilang, ok? Yunnie _bear_ -ku tetap yang paling ganteng sedunia, bahkan melebihi Uknow TVXQ!" ia mengedipkan satu manik _walnut_ -nya, puas mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang kembali normal.

" _Passion_ -ku selain menyanyi ada di _fashion_ , memasak— _oh, jangan lupa main-main ke kafe milikku dan Yunho di 'Kavemall' ya_ —lalu _make up_ dan masih banyak lagi~ Untuk tahu soal aku lebih jauh kalian boleh _banget_ main-main ke _channel_ pribadi aku di AllAboutKJJ, soalnya kalau aku ceritain sekarang bisa-bisa habis satu jam sendiri, seperti biasa linknya ada di kotak deskripsi ya!"

Jaejoong mengarahkan dua telunjuknya ke arah bawah, mengisyaratkan kotak deskripsi YouTube. Setelahnya ia mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk melanjutkan acara perkenalan diri.

"Halo semua, aku Jung Yunho, bagian _cover_ U-know dari TVXQ. Aku hobi nge-rap, _dance_ , olahraga, um apalagi ya…" Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Bias Yun?" Jaejoong membantu.

"Ah, biasku di TVXQ itu Hero, karena dia cantik— _yah_ , tapi _boojae_ tetap yang paling cantik sih—oh ya satu lagi, yang di tengah itu punyaku ya, **punyaku** , udah itu _aja_."

Yunho menekankan setiap abjad pada bagian 'punyaku' sembari menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong, mengangguk mantap setelahnya dan memberi pose jempol setuju untuk mengakhiri acara perkelan dirinya yang singkat.

"…apa sih _hyung_ , _nggak_ jelas _banget_ intro nya," Changmin menghardik dengan tatap matanya yang mencemooh.

"Bahas _real life_ juga belum Yunho, kenapa sudah kasih jempol _aja_?"

"Betul-betul, tambah lah," Junsu mengamini Yoochun, menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sementara Jaejoong sibuk tersipu malu, berputar di kursi putarnya sembari menutup wajah. Ia melepas tawa kecilnya yang khas.

"Maaf, lanjutannya aku kerja jadi _freelance_ model—"

"Model _underwear_ merk Evisu yang paling baru itu dia loh, _guys_ ," Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membantu.

" _Ewwhh hyung_ , _too much information!_ _Nggak_ semua mau tahu Yunho _hyung_ kemarin jadi model pakaian dalam, _**eughh**_ ," tapi sayang Changmin tidak setuju Jaejoong membantu.

"—ya terima kasih Jae, selain itu aku juga pelatih tari dari satu studio ke studio lain—"

"Bareng aku juga! Aku sama Yunho pelatih tari!" Junsu menyela.

"Hush, sayang, jangan disela dulu, kasihan nanti Yunho lupa lagi mau bilang apa,"

"Ops, sorry Yun, lanjut _deh_ ,"

"—sampai mana tadi?"

"Tuh kan, lupa dia," Yoochun menggeleng, Junsu tertawa.

"Sampai pelatih tari _bear_ ," Jaejoong membantu sekali lagi, kali ini Yunho memberinya senyum manis.

"Thanks _bunny_. Ok selain pelatih tari, aku juga pelatih basket, hapkido, dan punya kafe kecil bersama Jaejoongie, namanya Kave Mall, kapan-kapan berkunjung ya!" kali ini Yunho memberi dua pose jempol setuju tanda ia telah selesai.

"Oh _channel_ pribadi Yunnie di JungYunhoYTC, dia memang jarang _update_ karena masih agak _gaptek_ a.k.a gagap teknologi, tapi di _channel_ nya ada beberapa _cover dance_ kami untuk TVXQ, so yang mau latihan ada _step by step_ -nya di channel Yunnie, jangan lupa di cek ya!"

Untuk terakhir kalinya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membantu Yunho, ucapannya diangguki si terbicara dengan semangat. Ia diam saja dikatai ' _gaptek_ ' oleh Jaejoong, karena toh kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Teknologi dan Yunho agaknya tidak diciptakan untuk jadi teman baik.

"Habis Yunnie siapa yang mau lanjut? Junchan?" Jaejoong melirik Junsu.

"Boleh-boleh, habis aku baru Yoochunie terus terakhir Changminie ya!"

"Kok aku terakhir?"

"Biar _screentime_ -mu paling sedikit, Min," Yunho meledek, akhirnya ikut menyemarakkan keadaan yang sebelumnya sudah heboh.

" _Hyung_ kok ikutan?" Changmin mengesah protes.

"Aku yang suruh~"

"Ih, dasar suami takut istri, disuruh ikutan mau _aja_ —"

"Shim Changmin!"

Layar kamera selama tiga puluh detik ke depan dihiasi dua lelaki, yang tidak bisa dibilang remaja lagi—namun bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Awalnya hanya Yunho mengejar Changmin yang sibuk berlari memutari ketiga rekannya, lalu berlanjut dengan Jaejoong yang turut berdiri berusaha memisahkan pihak berdebat. Changmin sibuk meledek Yunho dengan berlindung di balik punggung Jaejoong, sementara yang diledek menahan gemas untuk menjitak kepala si bungsu.

Yoochun menghela napas panjang, menatap Junsu yang asyik menyoraki tiga temannya yang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi.

"Junsu," ia memanggil.

"Ya Chunnie?"

"Sudah kau mulai saja intro-nya.. Biarkan dulu keluarga cilik itu main-main, pasti lama selesainya," Junsu mengangguk, memberi tanda jempol untuk Yoochun sebelum membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap kamera.

"Oh ok! Haiii semua namaku Junsu, Kim Junsu~ aku _in charger as_ Xia di DBSK—"

" _Charge_ , sayang, bukan _charger,_ " Yoochun berdehem, buru-buru menimpali si tembam dengan menahan gemas.

"Oh iya, maksudnya itu—"

"Pfftt—" Changmin mendengus, si bungsu memutuskan berhenti meledek Yunho dan mengganti korban ledekan selanjutnya menjadi Junsu. Masih menempel di belakang Jaejoong untuk mencari perlindungan, ia kembali duduk.

"Berisik Min, jangan ketawa!" Junsu mendelik, siap-siap untuk menepuk keras kepala Changmin bila ia kembali mengejeknya.

"Itu bukan ketawa _hyung_ , itu namanya 'terkikik',"

"Ihhh berisik Min, sekali lagi pukul nih! Ok lanjut ya!"

" _Nggak_ ada yang suruh berhenti kok~" tapi Changmin tak mengindahkan ancaman Junsu, kalau saja tidak ada Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang menghalanginya untuk berlari ke Changmin, sudah dipastikan si suara lumba-lumba akan menepuknya.

"Jangan didengar yang barusan _guys,_ sampai mana tadi.."

"Sampai _in charge as_ Xia, Su.." Yoochun menenangkannya, mengusap paha Junsu teratur.

"Oh iya _thanks_ Yoochunie~ aku _in charge as_ Xia di DBSK, yang _in charge main dancer_ kalau kita lagi _live cover_ di acara-acara juga aku sama Yunho, kebetulan di _real life_ aku main di teater, musikal~ bias aku di TVXQ si jidat paling menawan—"

"Katanya jidatku yang paling bagus Su," Junsu baru akan menghardik Yoochun, bila ia tidak cepat mengingat siapa yang berbicara.

"Chunnie sssttt—" Junsu menekan telunjuknya di bibir, isyarat untuk diam, dan menambahkan setelahnya, "Changmin diam!"

"Aku _nggak_ ngomong apa-apa loh, _hyung,_ " Changmin menatap kalem.

"Belum saja, aku lihat ekspresimu kok,"

"Eh tapi jidat Yoochun sama Micky memang sebelas dua belas, kan? _Cuma_ Yoochun saja yang _nggak_ percaya diri sama jidatnya.. Sekarang Micky lagi rambut panjang kan, di _ponytail_ tinggi terus belah tengah, bagian poninya agak di ikal bagus deh Chunnie, besok aku tata rambutmu begitu boleh ya?" Jaejoong mendadak menimpali, menatap penuh minat ke arah rambut Yoochun yang kini berpotongan rapih dan normal.

" _Nggak_ mau _hyung,_ " yang ditatap mengesah malas.

"Ih kenapa, bagus tahu jadinya seksi! Iya kan Su?"

"Eh, tapi iya sih bener juga _hyung_ kenapa Chunnie nggak mau?" pengaduan Jaejoong berbuah satu suara yang sama setuju.

"Terus, habis begitu jidatnya dikatai lapangan sepak bola tiap hari," tapi— _lagi-lagi_ —tidak berhasil untuk merayu Changmin memberi kata setuju.

"Changmin, berisik! Jidat Chunnie _nggak_ seluas itu!"

"Jidatku _nggak_ seluas lapangan sepak bola juga, Min!"

"Aduh ini sudah mau satu menit mau bahas jidat Yoochun saja?" Yunho mengingatkan, menatap jengah satu persatu anggota grupnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara jidatmu, _hyung_ ,"

"Hei Min aku ini pihak yang jidatnya dilecehkan loh?"

"Aahhh pokoknya biasku di TVXQ yang jidatnya paling menawan kedua setelah jidatnya Yoochunie, Micky! Suaranya husky~ aahhhh baguuuusss _banget_ kalau sedang _nyanyi_ ballad! Habis itu umm, oh kalian bisa main-main ke _channel_ -ku di KJLoveCats123—"

"Yang isi _channel_ -nya cuma kucing, kucing, dan kucing," Junsu tak perlu aba-aba untuk berdiri dan menghampiri si bungsu, lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan keras, membuahkan erangan sakit dari Changmin.

"Aduhhh _hyung_ sakit!"

"Sekarang _aja_ baru panggil _hyung_ , dari tadi kemana?"

"Dari tadi aku duduk manis kok di kursiku,"

"Ihhhhh Shim Changminnnn!"

"Apa sih Kim Junsu—"

"—Changminie-nya _eomma_ kenapa _sih_ , sedang datang bulan ya? Hari ini kau puas sekali jahilnya hmm?" Jaejoong menyela, menepuk pipi Changmin dengan sayang.

"Duh kok datang bulan sih aku kan lelaki,"

"Habis dari tadi mulutmu ini _nggak_ bisa di rem loh Min, kuncinya hilang kemana?"

"Mulutku di rem memangnya kendaraan bermotor?"

"Shim Changmin!"

Suara Yunho kembali meninggi, diikuti dengan kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dan Changmin jilid kedua. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, geleng-geleng meratapi tingkah kekasih dan si bungsu yang selalu ajaib. Junsu telah kembali duduk di bangkunya, turut menghela napas bersama Jaejoong.

"Su-ie sudah? Apa mau ditambah lagi?"

"Sudah Chunnie, aku lupa sampai mana, terus jadi lupa mau bilang apa lagi," memajukan bibirnya membentuk kerucut sebal, Junsu merajuk pada Yoochun. Tersebut yang dipanggil jidat menawan hanya tersenyum kecil, mengusap helai coklat terang Junsu dengan penuh sayang.

" _Channel_ -nya Junsu itu KJLoveCats123, bagi yang belum tahu dan baru mengikuti kami, si manis ini punya _pet shop_ yang namanya Xiahtic Land," Yoochun melanjutkan perkenalan diri Junsu dengan kalem, sesekali menatap si tembam yang turut menatapnya malu. "Terakhir dia _update_ soal _soft opening_ kafe kucingnya di Xiahtic, bagi yang penasaran ingin lihat dan tahu lebih lanjut soal kafe kucingnya, _link channel_ Junsu dan video terbarunya ada di _description box_ di bawah sini."

Yoochun mengarahkan jemarinya menunjuk ke bawah, dan menepuk tangan pelan diiringi senyum lebar. Junsu menghadiahinya dengan ucap terima kasih malu-malu.

"Terima kasih Chunnie~,"

"Sama-sama Su-ie~,"

"Sekarang gentian Chunnie yang interupsi ne~,"

"Introduksi, sayang~,"

"Ah iya maksudku introduksi~,"

Changmin menatap jengah, mengerutkan alis menyaksikan dua lelaki dalam usia dua puluh-an yang memainkan nada suara mereka menjadi 'lucu'. Ia ingin menginterupsi kembali, sebelum jemari besar Yunho berhasil membekap mulutnya dan memaksa si bungsu untuk kembali ke kursi. Diam, tidak mengeluarkan sindiran, dan duduk manis, seperti harapan para _hyung_ -nya.

"Hai semuanya, kenalkan namaku Park Yoochun," Yoochun memulai perkenalan dirinya dengan senyum kalem, duduk santai dengan menyilangkan kaki kiri di atas kaki kanannya. Ia berusaha tidak mengindahkan Changmin, yang masih sibuk meronta melepaskan tangan Yunho dari mulutnya.

"Aku _in charge as_ Micky di DBSK, walau tidak seahli Micky-sshi yang asli dalam segi _rap_ , aku boleh sedikit berbangga dengan keahlian musikku yang sebelas dua belas dengannya."

"Ihh jangan merendah begitu Chunnie, kamu itu sama kok kerennya dengan Micky-sshi!" Jaejoong menyela dengan gemas.

"Iya, hyung dan Micky itu mirip kok," Changmin menimpali, setelah mulutnya berhasil lepas dari penjara jemari Yunho. "Bahkan sampai ke jidat lebarnya yang seperti landasan pesawat."

Yoochun baru saja mau berterima kasih pada pasangan 'ibu' dan 'anak' itu, saat Changmin kembali meledeknya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, membuat kedua alisnya yang sudah dirapihkan dengan pensil alis— _oleh Jaejoong, tentu saja, semua wajah anggota DBSK ketika proses recording apapun harus lulus uji seleksi kelayakan dari Jaejoong dan tangan ajaibnya_ —nyaris bertaut jadi satu.

"Sudah jangan bahas jidat lagi, kasihan Yoochun," Yunho menepuk kepala Changmin sembari menariknya, kini mengganti posisi duduk si bungsu dengan kursinya, membuat Changmin terhalang oleh punggung lebar si ketua. "Diam dan duduk manis disini sebelum jatah bicaramu mulai."

"Lanjut Chunnie," Jaejoong mempersilahkan.

" _Thanks, mate_ ," Yoochun memberi senyum manis untuk Jaejoong. "Mulai dari TVXQ pertama debut, aku memang sudah menggemari Micky-sshi untuk _sense of music_ yang ia punya, jadi ketika Jae pertama mengajakku untuk membentuk _cover group_ untuk TVXQ aku tidak pikir panjang untuk bilang 'iya'. Tapi kalau ditanya siapa bias-ku di TVXQ, maka aku akan menjawab Xia-sshi—"

"Bukan karena pantat bebeknya yang montok itu kan,"

"—bukan, Junsu, bukan karena pantat—"

"Kau bilang punyaku yang terseksi kan Chunnie,"

"—iya, sayang, _your ass is way more sexy than him ok_ , tapi bukan karena itu—"

"Junsu, sekali lagi sebut-sebut pantat akan aku _cut part_ -mu nanti," Jaejoong menginterupsi, tidak mengacuhkan Yoochun yang menghela napas (lagi) dan menatap tajam Junsu.

"Ah Jaaaaeeeeee—"

"Kamu sebut-sebut begitu nanti kalau video kita kena tegur karena ada unsur kata-kata tidak senonoh bagaimana?"

"Apa sih kan aku _cuma_ sebut-sebut pan—"

"Kim Junsu!"

"Aku suka Xia-sshi karena ia adalah _performer_ yang punya karisma luar biasa di atas panggung, kalau soal yang lain Junsu-ie- _ku_ tetap yang nomer satu, _thank you_."

Cepat-cepat Yoochun meluruskan pernyataannya, sedikit memajukan kursinya guna menutupi Jaejoong yang kini tengah menasihati Junsu. Yunho ikut menemaninya duduk lebih maju, membuat setengah layar kamera tertutup oleh penampilan mereka berdua.

" _To make it short_ , kalian bisa mengenalku lebih jauh lagi di _channel_ -ku, cari saja MrParkYoochun, aku rutin meng- _upload_ _travelling log_ -ku, _cover_ lagu dengan piano atau gitar, tenang saja aku masih pemula jadi kita bisa sama-sama belajar!"

"Aku dan Jaejoong juga sednag belajar alat musik dengan Yoochun, dia guru yang baik kalian bisa percaya itu." Yunho menanggapi ucapan Yoochun, menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan wajah bangga.

"Hahahah, aku belum ahli Yun, tapi _thanks_!" Yoochun tertawa malu, balas menepuk punggung Yunho dengan sama bangganya.

"Oh! Jangan lupa main-main ke Izakaya kecil aku dan Yoochunie di 'JJ&YC Story'!" tanpa diundang, Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya di antara Yunho dan Yoochun, ia tersenyum lebar.

" _Like always_ , link ada di kotak deskripsi ya," Yoochun menutup intro singkatnya. "Changmin, sini giliranmu."

"Ya ampun akhirnya giliranku tiba juga ya, lama sekali sih _hyung_ ,"

Si bungsu melesak maju ke depan, sudah tidak mempedulikan bagaimana posisi duduk mereka. Ia menggeser Yoochun dan Yunho tanpa permisi, mengambil alih lebih dari dua pertiga layar kamera dengan berdiri. Erangan protes dari Jaejoong tidak ia indahkan, Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Shim Changmiiiinnnnn!"

"Ahhh tolong abaikan saja suara-suara tidak indah di belakang, kalian semua hanya perlu fokus padaku! Hai semua, setelah hmm," ia mengecek jam tangan. "Kira-kira lebih dari tiga belas menit penuh kebrutalan dan info-info tidak penting yang baru saja _hyung_ -ku katakan, kalian sampai pada info paling penting dari video ini."

"Yaaakk anak nakal!" yang ini erangan protes dari Junsu, kembali ia acuhkan.

"Kalian semua sudah tahu namaku Shim Changmin, aku ambil peran bagian Max di DBSK, dan biasku juga Max karena—"

"Karena kalian sama-sama monster cilik tukang makan!" Yunho menghardik dari belakang punggung Changmin.

"Isshhhh kalian semua sudah dapat jatah bicara, ini bagian _screentime_ ku jangan berisik!"

"Changmin kurang lebih sama saja dengan Max, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana ia memperlakukan kami sebagai _hyung_ -nya," Yoochun menimpali, setengah berteriak.

"Alalallalalalala kalian tidak perlu dengar ocehan yang di belakang, ok, pokoknya kalian semua setelah ini, khususnya bagi yang suka makanan jangan lupa cek _channel_ -ku di—"

"MinFoodStory!" Jaejoong menjawab tanpa diminta.

"Aduh _eomma_ ini bukan kuis!"

"Kalau kalian kuat menahan diri mendengar tutorial memasak Changmin yang penuh dengan sindiran, silahkan, aku sih bilang 'tidak terima kasih'," Junsu melambaikan tangan.

"Biarpun bungsu, kalau soal makanan Changmin sangat kritis, kalian bisa lihat cara ia mengkritisi berbagai tempat makan dengan sadis," Yoochun ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau kalian bertemu Changmin di jalan atau dimana saja, tolong jangan kasih makan," Yunho menyembulkan setengah wajahnya di belakang Changmin.

"Yak dengan ini _video special_ untuk tiga juta _subscriber_ sudah selesaaiii~" dan Jaejoong menarik Changmin yang melongo ke belakang, menyisakan si bungsu yang bingung mengerang protes.

"Heeiii! Aku bahkan belum semenit _in frame_!"

"Kalau ditotal dari awal intro dan semua komentar-komentarmu di setiap intro kami, _in frame_ -mu paling banyak, Min,"

" _Eommmmaaaa_ —"

"Semua _link_ tentang _channel_ pribadi kami ada di _description box_ di bawah ya semuanya, silahkan dilihat~ dengan ini kami DongBangShinKi undur diri dulu! Sampai jumpa di video selanjutnya, semoga kalian semua terhibur!" Jaejoong menutup erangan Changmin, ikut berdiri bersama ketiga temannya yang lain dan sukses memblokade si bungsu di belakang, ia lanjut memberi aba-aba untuk penutup video.

"Kalau kalian suka dengan kami, jangan lupa untuk—"

" _Like_ video ini," Yunho memberi pose 'jempol'.

"Beri komentar video apalagi yang kalian mau lihat dari kami," Yoochun kembali tersenyum kalem.

" _Subscribe_ bagi yang belum! Jangan lupa beritahu teman-teman ya!" Junsu kembali melambaikan tangan.

"Lalu yang terakhir apa Min?" tidak tega dengan wajah merajuk Changmin, Jaejoong menarik si bungsu kedepan mereka dengan senyum sayang. Changmin melirik tidak suka, cemberut, namun mau tidak mau ia melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan mereka semua untuk menutup video.

"…DongBangShinKi, fighting…"

Tawa ke empat kepala yang lebih tua itu sontak meledak, dengan gemas mereka bergantian merangkul si bungsu kesayangan dan mencubitinya gemas. Erangan tidak suka Changmin menjadi pengantar detik detik penutup video _special_ mereka kali ini.

DongBangShinKi, _fighting_!

.

.

.

Notes :

Next Upload YunJae shipper mana suaranyaaaa~


End file.
